


Just a Mess

by anemptymargin



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicholas is neurotic, Danny… is a mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Mess

**Author's Note:**

> For the slashthedrabble prompt #259 "Mess." Exactly 500 words.

"Danny, what exactly is this?" Nicholas sighed, realizing too late that investigating the other man's refrigerator in hopes of finding something edible was a horrible idea.

"Ehm…" Danny leaned over his shoulder, munching an apple is his ear. "I don't know."

"Perhaps an edam?" Nicholas lifted an uncovered plate that had likely been in there quite some time.

Danny furrowed his brow; fairly certain he'd never bought any. "No?"

Nicholas sighed again. "Get the bin, Danny. We've got work to do."

"Aww, no… I thought we'd have a quiet night. There's a match on." Danny whined, retrieving the rubbish bin from under the sink.

"I can't just leave it like this, it's a health hazard."

"Not like I ever eat here much anymore." Danny muttered, "Most times I'm at the cottage with you…" Danny watched with some amount of fascination as Nicholas slid the lump off the plate into the bin with a dull thud, following it with his apple core.

"If you plan on residing here there has to be some sort of standard." Nicholas shook his head withdrawing a half empty tin of something that claimed to be beans. "Open tins do not get kept."

"Right." Danny nodded. He'd meant to use it that same night but like most of the issues that annoyed Nicholas it'd simply gotten away from him.

Nicholas made quick work of cleaning everything off the shelves. "Have you got any bleach?"

"Ehm…"

"Right, then. Well, may as well do the whole kitchen while I'm at it." Nicholas shook his head, "Get bleach, bin bags, detergent…"

Danny groaned, only half hearing the lengthy list. "C'mon Nicholas… not tonight…" He whined, "We can do it in the morning."

"That's the problem; Danny… mess just builds up if you don't fix it. Now just go to the shop and I'll get the washing up done and when you get back we can finish it off."

"Nicholas…" Danny swallowed hard, pushing in tight against his companion - subtly pinning him against the countertop. "Could you switch off a bit now?"

Nicholas paused, unsure of how to proceed as he realized he was wedged against the cupboards. "Danny, don't be daft. This simply has to be done."

"It don't, really." Danny shook his head, pushing up on his toes slightly. "Been this way for years and hasn't gone cock up yet."

He tried to protest, but before he could spit it out Danny pushed fully up against him and planted a firm kiss against his lips. Nicholas felt himself soften; knowing full and well that he'd lost the battle. "Danny… I really mean it…"

"So do I." Danny's arms wrapped around his thin waist, bending him back against the cupboard. "Much better ways to use an evening."

Nicholas sighed, looking back to see just the edges of the kitchen drapes hanging above his head as Danny held him close. "When was the last time you hovered these drapes?"

"Shut it." Danny grinned, pulling him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
